


gentle

by dear_dunyazade



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Dwalin, Female Ori, Flirting, Fluff, Genderswap, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 09:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_dunyazade/pseuds/dear_dunyazade
Summary: the little scribe wonders about her warrior's ear





	gentle

Dwalin can barely stop herself from nudging Ori’s grazing fingers.

“Are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” her little scribe whispers, eyes wide.

Dwalin wants to say something even sensible, but instead grunts, finally pushing her head closer. “‘Course not,” she murmurs. “Touch it all ya like.”

Ori, emboldened, tugs on Dwalin’s ear, before squeaking and bringing her hand back. “Sorry--sorry!”

Dwalin can’t help but laugh, and wrap an arm around the scribe. “Oh, my little gem, you could pull the thing all night ‘n I’d not feel a thing.”

Ori blushes so red, Dwalin think she’s actually considering it.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Dwalin's ear injury isn't talked about enough in this fandom, that's all I have to say for myself


End file.
